


Duets and Rain

by Nagisa_Hawkzuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Duets, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haru tormenting Makoto, I just love them singing together, I'm so emo about the makoharu duets, M/M, Makoto listens to his music too loudly, Music, also makoharu handholding, fluff fluff fluff, it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Hawkzuki/pseuds/Nagisa_Hawkzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Makoto sat on the window sill, his legs tucked beneath him and his orange headphones covering his ears. The rain that pitter-pattered against the glass was the only sound apart from Makoto’s voice."</p>
<p>Of course, Haru can't leave the peaceful scene alone and has to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duets and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagineyouricon prompt from when Mako was my tumblr icon:  
> Imagine your icon turning on their headphones to MAXIMUM VOLUME. Better yet, make them turn on a song on maximum volume that is your favorite to listen to like that!
> 
> And obviously the character songs are my fave: you can listen to them here!!   
> My Base, Your Pace-> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xn1ovAvfx5Q  
> 未来へのストローク -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QEI_Ew43Bo

“Kokoro wo saa asu e tsunagu youni”

Makoto sat on the window sill, his legs tucked beneath him and his orange headphones covering his ears. The rain that pitter-pattered against the glass was the only sound apart from Makoto’s voice.

Haru had heard the singing from across the house and followed the sound across the hallway and into the living room where he was now stood. He tiptoed over to Makoto without a sound, his bare feet seemed to glide over the wooden floorboards. 

“Egaite motto motto jiyuu na jounetsu de  
Oretachi nara dokomademo ikeru”

Haru watched as Makoto sang and got more and more into the song blasting in his ears. Haru could hear a tinny rendition of it through Makoto’s headphones. Haru gave a small shake of his head. Makoto always found a way to mother him or gently scold him if he wasn’t looking after himself but in all honesty Makoto had just as many bad habits as he did. This in particular was Haru’s main concern. The volume Makoto listened to his music meant Haru could have come in banging pots and pans and Makoto wouldn’t have noticed, which naturally was a worry. Haru often worried that Makoto would lose his hearing before he was thirty, However sometimes it did have its advantages.

Like now, for instance.

Haru waited until the chorus reached its climax and Makoto was fully immersed before gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Makoto?”

“Waaugh-aarrrrghhh!!”

The result was extraordinary. In an instant Makoto fell backwards off the window sill and onto the floor as he yanked his headphones from his ears.

“HARU?!”

Makoto now lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, he stared up at Haru, eyes wide and breaths ragged.

“Haru,” he whined, “You know how scared I get when you do that! Please don’t sneak up on me like that, I’ll have a heart attack.”

Makoto paused to calm his breathing. Haru seized the silence and said in his usual monotone:

“Makoto… were you listening to your own song?”

There wasn’t a hint of malice or accusation in Haru’s voice, but Makoto suddenly turned a violent shade of red. He fidgeted and fumbled with the wire of his headphones.

“Well… umm..” Makoto spluttered before taking a deep breath and pulling himself together slightly but still speaking in a quiet voice. 

“Actually, I was.” He glanced up at Haru before continuing. “I have everyone’s songs from those sessions saved on my phone. I like to listen to them if I feel stressed or lonely because it makes me feel like you guys are with me. But I like listening to my song because it reminds me of how far I’ve come. That was the start of it all, you know? We’d just got Rin back and I had no idea what the future held. But now we’re in Tokyo and we went to Nationals. Nationals, Haru! I still can’t believe it! I listen to it and it makes me realise that I can do so much more than I thought was possible because I have you and the others by my side.”

He gave a small smile and blushed slightly less violently.

Haru didn’t say a word as he settled down next to Makoto on the floor. With one hand he picked up Makoto’s phone, with the other he removed the headphones before linking his hand with Makoto’s.

“You’ve got everyone’s songs on here?”

Makoto nodded as Haru scrolled through Makoto’s music before finding the one that he wanted. 

“Do you still remember the words to this?” He asked as the introduction to the song began to play. Makoto beamed and nodded before singing along seamlessly with the track.

“Tokidoki futo damarikonde tooi me wo suru  
Iwanaide iru uchi wa muri ni kikanai kedo”

“Kakeru kotoba sagashinagara aruiteru koto  
Tsutawattekuru dake de juubun tariru kara”

The pair grinned at each other as they waited for the chorus and when it came they took each other’s hands and threw their heads back as they sang together. Their voices mingling with each other and the rain.

“Nayanderu toki mo fuan na toki mo itsumodoori no futari ga  
beesu ni aru kara kokoro tsuyokute kyou mo mae wo mukeru”

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from here! -> https://miraclesmay.wordpress.com/2013/08/09/free-character-song-vol-02-tachibana-makoto-01-mirai-e-no-stroke-lyrics-tl/ //// https://miraclesmay.wordpress.com/2013/12/16/free-duet-song-series-vol-01-haruka-makoto-02-my-base-your-pace/


End file.
